<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supportive Mother by Meicdon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525341">Supportive Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13'>Meicdon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Journey (Saiyuki)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rasetsunyo wants to show Kougaiji that she accepts him, any way that he chooses to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genjo Sanzo/Kougaiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supportive Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was, “4. Family,” from the <b>san_kou</b> LJ community.</p>
<p>Inspired by the song “If You Were Gay” from <i>Avenue Q</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a month after the defeat of Gyumao. After Gyokumen Koushou had been killed along with the sealed demon king, Kougaiji had asked Sanzo if he knew any way to free his mother.</p>
<p>Sanzo had agreed to free Rasetsunyo, his excuse being that the Kougaiji-tachi had helped them stop the revival project.</p>
<p>Soon after, Rasetsunyo had been introduced to Sanzo, the blond preceded by, “The human monk who helped free you.” The look Kougaiji gave to the back of Sanzo’s head as the blond and Rasetsunyo shook hands was not lost on her.</p>
<p>Over the past month, Rasetsunyo noticed the frequent disappearances of Kougaiji and Sanzo. She noticed that whenever she stumbled upon them, they were either blushing or a bit … disheveled.</p>
<p>Even though she had been sealed away for five-hundred years, Rasetsunyo was not naïve and she quickly came to the conclusion that her son was fucking the human priest or was being fucked by the human priest.</p>
<p>Rasetsunyo didn’t mind; she thought it was a wonderful idea. Human-demon relations could be strengthened with the support of the leaders of both races—Kougaiji and Sanzo. If Kougaiji were a girl, he would have to marry Sanzo but a half-breed baby wouldn’t be readily accepted by either race. No; it was better if Kougaiji was a male.</p>
<p>Another thing was Kougaiji’s happiness. It was so obvious that he and Sanzo couldn’t keep their hands off one another. Kougaiji was visibly more relaxed when Sanzo was around and Sanzo was obviously less pissed off when Kougaiji was nearby. The way they kept looking at one another made Rasetsunyo day-dreamy, remembering her own romance-filled teenage days before her arranged marriage to Gyumao. Kougaiji and Sanzo were very much in love and happy. Sanzo would even smile from time to time and Kougaiji’s laugh was wonderful to hear.</p>
<p>One day, Rasetsunyo was busy leafing through the pages of a book. She was in her room and trying to think if she should confront Kougaiji and Sanzo about their homosexual relationship or just let things be.</p>
<p>“This shouldn’t be this hard,” she said to herself, her eyes not really reading the book. She slammed it close after a few more seconds and stood up. Walking quickly, she went in search of her son and his human lover. The first place she went was Kougaiji’s room since it was the most practical place for them to be.</p>
<p>Rasetsunyo knocked, her other hand holding the gift basket she had bought the other day while she had been contemplating what she was about to do. There were muffled thuds and some bumps quickly followed by a couple of curse words. The youkai empress stifled the giggle that was about to come out when the door opened to reveal a disheveled Kougaiji.</p>
<p>“Mother!” the redhead said. He quickly ran a hand through his messier-than-usual hair. In the background, Rasetsunyo caught a glimpse of Sanzo hastily pulling on his white robes.</p>
<p>“Can I come in?” she asked. Even if Kougaiji refused, she was going in that room and nothing was going to stop her.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Her son led her to the sofa that was opposite the bed but she refused to sit down. Rasetsunyo motioned for them to get settled and made her way to the table in one side of Kougaiji’s room. She placed the basket there and made sure that the cloth that covered it was still in place.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and spun around to face them. Rasetsunyo formed her features into the carefully neutral expression she usually wore when facing diplomats from neighboring youkai communities.<br/>
“I’m about to tell you something and I hope you pay close attention,” she began, her tone serious, arms folded across her chest and her body ramrod straight. At that moment, Sanzo and Kougaiji saw that here was the <em>true</em> empress. “Understood?”</p>
<p>Kougaiji and Sanzo nodded.</p>
<p>Rasetsunyo took another deep breath, convincing herself that what she was about to do was the right thing.</p>
<p>“Let me get straight to the point,” she said. “I know that both of you are gay and in a relationship.”</p>
<p>A stunned silence settled over the room. Kougaiji’s mouth was hanging open and Sanzo was quickly turning bright red. Rasetsunyo kept quiet, waiting for either one to say anything. She started fingering the edge of the cloth that covered the gift basket.</p>
<p>“How did you—” Kougaiji began.</p>
<p>“When did you—” Sanzo said at the same time.</p>
<p>Rasetsunyo held up her hand, signaling them to stop. “Let me finish speaking first.”</p>
<p>“Kougaiji, I want you to know that I’m your mother and whatever choice you make in your life, I will fully support you in your decision,” Rasetsunyo said earnestly, her previous neutral expression turning into one of pure maternal love.</p>
<p>Kougaiji was reddening at an alarming rate. It was nice to know that his mother was alright about his being gay but he wasn’t expecting her to make such a bold … move. And <em>what</em> was inside the gift basket?</p>
<p>Before another word could be said, Rasetsunyo swooped down on Sanzo and enveloped him in a hug.</p>
<p>Kougaiji’s eyes widened and he felt like they were going to pop out of his head. <em>I am going to die. To die. To die. To die …</em> Any moment now, he was going to spontaneously combust and he wouldn’t have to watch his mother embarrass him in front of Sanzo.</p>
<p>Sanzo was struck speechless. His brain was going to melt any time soon.</p>
<p>The youkai empress gave him a final squeeze before releasing him. Still gripping his shoulders, she looked at him affectionately. “I might not have known you for as long as Kougaiji has but I can see how happy you make my son.” Rasetsunyo’s face suddenly grew serious and she leaned in closer until her nose almost bonked Sanzo’s. “But if you hurt Kougaiji in any way, I will personally make sure that you are turned into barbequed human monk. Get it?”</p>
<p>Sanzo mutely nodded, warily watching the flames that sprung into life behind Rasetsunyo. He was well aware of the fact that Kougaiji inherited his flame powers from her and she was obviously more skilled at using them.</p>
<p>Rasetsunyo was quickly hitting her stride. The talk was going exceedingly well—in her opinion—and she was almost ready to give them the basket. But … not yet. She was secretly enjoying watching them squirm.</p>
<p>“That’s what being part of a family is about; being able to accept each other and trying to understand one another without judging them. Being part of a family means having people who will always support you in what you do and try to help you live a better life.”</p>
<p>The youkai empress was pacing back and forth in front of Kougaiji’s bed. She quickly stopped when she saw that her son was exchanging nervous looks with Sanzo. She smiled and cocked her head to one side.</p>
<p>Rasetsunyo knelt in front of Kougaiji and smiled. “I know that you have sex with Sanzo on a daily basis,” she said simply.</p>
<p>If it were even possible, Kougaiji turned redder. He tried to disappear into the couch while mentally yanking his hair. This. Was. Not. Happening.</p>
<p>His mother continued talking. “Having sex regularly is a great way to keep healthy. Regular sex reduces migraines and it’s a wonderful way to exercise; it burns as much fat as a normal exercise routine <em>and</em> it’s much more enjoyable.”</p>
<p>Rasetsunyo related all the sex info she learned from reading some magazines that Yaone gave her. She slowly watched as her audience slowly became more uncomfortable with the situation.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess that’s it,” Rasetsunyo said happily, clapping her hands together.</p>
<p>“It’s over?” Kougaiji asked desperately. “Is the talk over?”</p>
<p>“Hai hai!” the youkai empress said. Something in her overly genki expression was beginning to worry Sanzo and he glanced at the covered basket for the umpteenth time. What was inside it?</p>
<p>“Curious about the basket, Sanzo-kun?” Rasetsunyo asked.</p>
<p>The blond nodded mutely and saw that Kougaiji was trying to get a peek under the cloth.</p>
<p>Before they could say anything else, Rasetsunyo whipped off the cloth and presented the gift basket to them with a flourish. It was overflowing with sex toys. There were some handcuffs and assorted whips along with velvet ropes and cock rings, to mention a few. That wasn’t counting the different kinds of gags and other toys inside. There were even flavored condoms and scented bottles of lube.</p>
<p>“Here you go!’ Rasetsunyo said cheerfully. “I went into town the other day and thought of you. I hope there’s enough … If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to tell me. The owner of the bondage shop is a grandchild of one of my friends from five hundred years ago.”</p>
<p>As she left the room, the youkai empress glanced over her shoulder to see Sanzo fingering a leather whip and Kougaiji examining the strength of one of the ropes.</p>
<p><em>That went well</em>, she thought happily and closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"><a href="https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear">🐦</a> ◾ <a href="https://sigaw.dreamwidth.org/profile">🐑</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>